


i tasted you again (your mouth doesn't lose the flavour of caramel)

by absyeolutely



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lil bit of jealousy, baekhyun in shorts, bc im lazy, bh is a tease what's new, cy is whiPpED, just some lovey dovey smexy shit, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absyeolutely/pseuds/absyeolutely
Summary: it all started with those goddamn shorts.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	i tasted you again (your mouth doesn't lose the flavour of caramel)

it all started with baekhyun wearing those goddamn shorts. 

it's not like it was the first time he was wearing shorts, no, but this time he didn't choose the loose ones like he usually did. this time baekhyun decided to wear the ones that barely fit him anymore. so he spent a good few minutes trying to force them past his hips but the final effect was totally worth it: his ass looked so, so good that chanyeol really struggled not to spank him.

of course it wouldn't be baekhyun if he hadn't decided to tease some more and cover it all up by wearing chanyeol's long sleeved shirt, that reached his mid-thighs. after all, everything that was underneath was for chanyeol's eyes only.

"you're going out dressed like that?" chanyeol asked, sitting on the bed, cup of coffee in one hand, his phone in the other, while he watched baekhyun walk around their bedroom, picking up all the necessary things and putting them in his backpack.

"hm... yes, why?"

"these are really tight shorts."

he heard baekhyun giggle under his breath, before he saw him approach their shared bed. the older climbed up, getting as close to chanyeol as he could without spilling the coffee the taller was holding.

second later chanyeol felt baekhyun's tongue licking the shell of his ear, as well as one of his small hands resting over his sweatpants-clad dick. 

"are you jealous?" he heard baekhyun whisper in his sexiest, bedroom voice, while lightly squeezing his crotch. after all those years together chanyeol should've known better than to engage in baekhyun's sick games, but his boyfriend looked so fine and chanyeol, well, he was a whipped, whipped man. 

he let go of his phone to put one of his hands on the smaller's ass, when he felt baekhyun's soft lips on his jaw, then on his neck and finally on his naked chest. and god help him, but he was so ready to flip baekhyun on his back and take him right there and then, when suddenly the lips on his body were gone and so was the teasing hand.

"mm it's a shame i have to go now" baekhyun sighed, fixing his clothes and jumping off the bed. acting as if the previous scene didn't happen, he gave chanyeol one last peck on his lips, before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the bedroom door. he smiled cutely, sending chanyeol a flying kiss and just like that he was gone.

the last thing chanyeol heard was the smaller shouting 'i love you' at the top of his lungs and then the sound of the door closing. 

so there he was — left alone in their apartment, with his dick half hard and his coffee getting colder and colder with every second.

oh god, baekhyun was such a tease.

*•.¸ ♡¸.•*

it was later that day when chanyeol's patience was tested by baekhyun once again. the taller was in his studio, accompanied by sehun, adding some finishing touches to their newest album. it was a lot of work, yes, but with their fans' support and their love for music it was worth every second spent in the studio. and the satisfaction they felt while looking at the finished product was just so overwhelming.

they were almost halfway through when chanyeol heard sehun snicker under his breath. he tore his gaze away from the computer screen and looked at the phone the younger was holding.

and there it was.

baekhyun's weibo update. a video of baekhyun wearing those fucking shorts. and being all smiley and happy.

chanyeol wanted to cry.

"i'm going to the toilet"

all he got in response was sehun's acknowledging hum. he grabbed his phone from the desk and on his way to the bathroom he texted baekhyun a whole essay on how he's going to fuck him once they're both home.

*•.¸ ♡¸.•*

".......and then we went to that newly opened cafe. you know, the one with the cat in their logo? their coffee is really good, i actually wanted to take one for you but it would get cold and nasty by the time i got home. oh and the cheesecake......"

chanyeol sat at the kitchen table and listened to baekhyun talking animatedly about how he spent his day. or more like he tried to focus on listening to him. which was hard, considering that his boyfriend was walking around the kitchen, still wearing those cursed shorts, taking out wine glasses and reheating their food from the previous day. 

that way all he could focus on were baekhyun's smooth, freshly shaved legs and his ass that was just begging to be touched and squeezed. 

chanyeol was so fucked.

"sit on my face." 

the silence that enveloped them was unbearable. baekhyun's hand holding a wine bottle froze mid-air and he looked at chanyeol with the most shocked expression. his cheeks were getting more and more red with every second passing as he seemed to realize chanyeol was completely serious with what he said.

"chanyeol, i'm not sure what you're tal-"

his next words were cut off as chanyeol reached him in just a few big steps and kissed him with such force that baekhyun stumbled backwards. in the next seconds chanyeol took the wine bottle from him and placed it somewhere on the side and was already grabbing baekhyun under his thighs and lifting him up.

baekhyun's legs circled his boyfriend's waist, while his hands grabbed chanyeol by the back of his neck, pulling him even closer — if that was possible. the kiss was sloppy, full of clashing teeth and saliva. tongues exploring each others' mouths, trying to taste as much as they could. 

chanyeol felt a faint, bittersweet taste of coffee on baekhyun's tongue and oh, was that some strawberry? however he was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as baekhyun started to grind his hips against chanyeol's lower stomach.

"bedroom?" the taller asked, voice rough and deep, and all baekhyun could do was nod quickly and tug at the longer hair strands at chanyeol's nape. 

it took them some time, but after bumping into every possible piece of furniture and knocking down their swear jar, they somehow made it to the bedroom. making his way straight to their bed, chanyeol dropped baekhyun on the soft mattress and unbuttoned his shorts only to discover that his little boyfriend decided to go commando. 

"oh you didn't..."

baekhyun just smiled innocently in response.

he tugged at the shorts, having little difficulties to take them off completely but with baekhyun wiggling his butt like a puppy and a little bit of force he finally managed to get rid of them, throwing them somewhere on the floor, too focused on his pretty boyfriend, to care where they landed. 

baekhyun spread his legs slightly and bit his lower lip, looking at chanyeol from underneath his lashes. he was still wearing chanyeol's shirt and white socks — beautiful, milky legs on full display, lovely blush on his cheeks, eyes a bit glossy and mouth open. all that for chanyeol and chanyeol only.

"perfect" chanyeol muttered, kissing baekhyun's neck — region of his body that needed to be left without any hickeys — so he decided to move to his chest where, fortunately, he could leave all the marks he wanted. "you're perfect."

the smaller one smiled once again, his messy hair surrounding his face like a halo, making him look even more angelic. and chanyeol could spend all day just staring at him, appreciating and worshipping every single part of his body.

baekhyun's hands tugged at his hoodie — a signal for the taller that it's high time he got rid of his clothes, and who was chanyeol to say no. he pulled the hoodie over his head, exposing his muscular, tanned body, which gained him a low, cat-like murmur from baekhyun, small hands finding their way to sculpted chest in no time.

"you're so slow, park." was the only warning chanyeol got before his lover decided to switch their positions: the taller one now on his back with baekhyun straddling his hips. 

chanyeol chuckled breathily seeing baekhyun above him: all impatient, grinding down on his own dick and thighs, tugging at his sweatpants and leaving soft, kitten licks all over chanyeol's chest, sucking on the taller's nipples and then kissing the small tattoo that was just under chanyeol's heart. 

this one was new. the fans haven't and they probably will never get a chance to see it since it's being covered with a fat layer of concealer every time they perform or shoot something. it's simple but makes baekhyun's heart swell no matter how many times he looks at it.

small pair of angel wings, with a tiny yellow heart between them. chanyeol's gift for him on his birthday this year. the permanent declaration of their love towards each other.

baekhyun spent some time tracing the delicate lines with his fingers, feeling the fastened beating of his lover's heart. he looked up, just to be met with chanyeol's dark eyes already on him, staring at his face with the fondest look, and so full of pure love and adoration.

"i love you" he heard chanyeol whisper, while gently touching his cheek — thick, rough fingers caressing his soft skin. "more than anything in the world."

baekhyun's pretty eyes glistened with tears and he leaned in to press his lips to chanyeol's ones, letting out a shaky breath.

"how am i supposed to suck your dick when you're making me cry?" chanyeol felt small fists hitting his chest weakly but he ignored it too focused on baekhyun's lips — so soft against his own, feeling so, so right.

"oh sweetheart..." chanyeol chuckled, tucking some of the longer locks behind hyun's ear and kissing away a few tears trickling down his boy's beautiful face. bakehyun only frowned and jutted out his bottom lip slightly, his mouth forming the smallest of pouts. 

poor chanyeol and his weak heart.

one more impatient tug on the sweatpants and the rapper was reminded of their current situation. carefully, so baekhyun wouldn't fell, he lifted his hips to make taking clothes off easier for both of them.

baekhyun's hands found his clothed dick in the speed of light, the smaller humming contently when he felt the warmth and hardness underneath his palm. he moved a bit to sit down lower on chanyeol's legs and leaned down to lick a fat stripe all the way to the younger's abdomen, leaving a wet, darker path on the cotton fabric. he hooked his fingers against the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down agonizingly slow, licking his lips when chanyeol's private parts were now on full display.

starting with a kiss at the tip, baekhyun collected the small droplets of precum with his tongue and then slowly worked his way down chanyeol's shaft, grinning when he felt big hands on top of his head. chanyeol's thick fingers tangled in his hair, fingertips gently massaging his scalp.

with half of chanyeol's dick in his mouth and right hand wrapped around the base, baekhyun looked up to take a glance at his boyfriend getting lost in pleasure. he immediately heard chanyeol cursing quietly and the smirk on his face grew even bigger.

"look at you, baby, you look so wrecked just by having my cock in your pretty mouth." strong tug at his hair, then one sharp thrust upwards. baekhyun choked and leaned back to take a breathe. he was ready to continue what he was doing but chanyeol grabbed his chin, stopping him from leaning down. "that's enough, your turn."

the smaller one didn't get a chance to say a single word, when the taller grabbed baekhyun's legs and pulled him towards his face. he waited for the older to turn around; his hands positioned on chanyeol's firm chest, head twisted back and ass right in front of chanyeol's face.

and chanyeol just loved it. absolutely loved it.

he took his time. pulling apart baekhyun's butt cheeks to have a better look on his pink, waxed hole, fluttering with anticipation. chanyeol kissed baekhyun's lower back, then each of his cheeks and finally pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his entrance, blowing some air on it. 

"come on, sweetheart." chanyeol patted baekhyun's hip and the boy complied, lowering his bottom until he felt his boyfriend's tongue pressing at his hole.

he started off slowly, shyly even, moving his body just the slightest bit. the feeling of chanyeol's hot tongue circling his rim before dipping inside was to die for. and the only thing baekhyun could focus on right now. 

after a minute or two, baekhyun gained more confidence in what he was doing and was now moving a bit faster. one of his arms reached behind blindly to grab chanyeol's blonde hair, pulling and tugging until he heard the younger groaning in pain and felt a sharp slap against his thigh.

with every second passing, his hips movements started becoming more and more sloppy. his thighs and arms trembling from exhaustion, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, down his chin and creating a small pool on chanyeol's stomach. at some point baekhyun wasn't even able to sit anymore, choosing to lay on his lover, chest to chest, his face right in front of painfully hard and so deliciously looking cock.

his left hand quickly found its way to chanyeol's shaft, stroking it hastily, while his swollen lips mouthed on the base, nose buried in short, trimmed hair. and baekhyun was going crazy; crazy because of chanyeol's natural scent, because of the feeling of chanyeol's skilled tongue and the warmth emanating from the much bigger body. 

it was only a matter of time for both of them to reach their highs. baekhyun coming first with the loudest of whines, dirtying the shirt he was wearing as well as the bigger part of chanyeol's upper body. he heard deep, shaky voice whispering some praises, but his fucked out brain wasn't able to register anything apart from the blissful feeling spreading all over his sweaty body.

knowing his boyfriend isn't going to last much longer, baekhyun tried to take his dick in his mouth again, but before he managed to do so, chanyeol was already cumming — white droplets landing on baekhyun's brows and eyelashes, strings of semen dripping down his chin and covering his cheeks. he licked his lips and turned to face chanyeol, making a whole show of collecting the cum and pushing it to his greedy mouth.

chanyeol let out something that sounded oddly similar to a growl and pulled baekhyun by his arm, locking their lips in another kiss, tasting himself from baekhyun's tongue. 

"when will you stop being such a tease, hm?" chanyeol asked amused, getting up to get something to clean them up.

baekhyun watched his boyfriend's naked silhouette with satisfaction, ignoring the feeling of chanyeol's shirt sticking to his own sweaty skin. he giggled, knowing perfectly that chanyeol didn't mind him being a tease the slightest bit. after all if it wasn't for him they wouldn't be now in their bedroom, surrounded by the smell of sex and sweat, huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other with love.

"so shorts, huh?" baekhyun asked playfully, while wiping the cum off his chest. chanyeol just finished cleaning his thighs and was now digging in the cabinet, taking out fresh underwear for both of them and some shirt for the older. "did my ass look that good?"

chanyeol snorted. 

"you have no idea."

baekhyun got up propped up on his elbows, watching his sweet boyfriend slide the boxers up his naked legs. "hmm can't wait for my schedule to be over, so you can finally fuck me the way you promised." the way he said it with the pout on his lips and sleepy eyes didn't match the context at all but there was something oddly attractive about it. "and the way i deserve."

"deserve?" chanyeol cocked his eyebrow. "all you deserve is spanking, face-fucking and even more spanking "

"well, it's not like i'm gonna say no to that."

"you're impossible."

"and i love you too."

yes, chanyeol was definitely whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun in shorts was just my excuse to write face-sitting fic so here it is hshhdj. please don't be too harsh on me it's my first english fic ever :/ and english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes :((  
> let me know how you liked that and go bully me on twitter @absyeolutely hehe


End file.
